chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birthday Suits
Chowder and the gang must make a special delivery to a food suit-themed party hosted by Mr. Fugu. However, the dish (containing "shrinky pinky" spice) spills over Chowder, Mung, Shnitzel, and Truffles and shrinks their fruit costumes, leaving them stuck in the city in only their underwear. They must try and find new costumes before making it to the party. Trivia *This episode appeared On Demand and on iTunes before its original air date on Cartoon Network. *This episode aired on December 10, 2009, one hour before Round 2 of Total Drama's Red Carpet Rivalry. *Craig McCracken helped write this episode. *At the beginning, in order to save the fruit suits, Mung broke the fourth wall by saying this phrase: "Scene 14! Scene 14! Retake, retake! Please remove flaming cauldron and replace with pillows provided! Thank you!" *This is one of the episodes where Endive is shown as a giant, but only for a brief second. *This is Mung's third time in his underwear. The other times were: "The Hot Date" and "The B.L.T's". This is Shnitzel's fourth time. His first two times were "The Wrong Customer" and "The Thousand Pound Cake". His third time was "The Garage Sale". *This is the final Chowder episode to premiere in 2009. *When Gazpacho gives the gang his pants, he also took off his shirt and shoes, but did not give them to them. He could've put the shirt and shoes in one of the barrels, but he was still wondering to do with them after he gave them his pants. *When the gang was chased by the police and the mob, this a reference to the classic Beatles movie, Help! Craig McCracken (the writer of this episode) is a huge Beatles fan. *The name of the episode is named after the phrase 'birthday suit', which means no clothes. An example that supports this is that they technically did not have any clothes until they received the new fruit suits. But the real reason they called it this is that the suits were actually birthday suits as in suits for a birthday party. (However, Mr. Fugu's party wasn't for his birthday.) *Chowder's costume shrank, but his hat and pants didn't shrink. (This is probably because they weren't hit by the dish.) *When it shows the iron fist party, Mung has an iron fist. But when Chowder punches Mung in the face, Mung has no iron fist. Fun Facts *The Fruit Suit vendor enjoys show tunes. The vendor also has an Indian similar to Apu Nahasapeemapetilon from The Simpsons. *Chowder and Sergeant Hoagie both sing the same show tune: "I am a pretty butterfly; I bring the pretty to your eye." Quotes Chowder: The suits, the suits, it's all about the suits, and if you eat too many beans, you'll get the toots! Mr. Fugu: I never knew I could have an underpants party! This is SOOOO much better than a fruit party! Mung: (to Endive) Oh, yes, you will see me at the party. You will see me! Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes